1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a storage medium storing a program of the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various contents are published on a network. There is a server on which is published feed information including a plurality of content informations each including a URL of each content and a title of the content. A format of the feed information includes RSS (Resource Description Framework Site Summary) and Atom, for example. In the conventional technique, there is a software for obtaining the feed information and displaying a title of each content. Where this software is installed on a PC, a user can browse or view the title of each content. Where the user has selected one of the titles, the PC obtains the content on the basis of the content URL included in the content information with the selected title and then displays the content.